


feed asmodeus some wedding cake

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [74]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec meets father-in-law Asmodeus, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, this is for laughs really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: “Alec Lightwood, what’s your intention with my son?” Asmodeus asked.“I intend to love him”, Alec answered.Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes, “Love is cheap, Alexander I—““Pop…”, Magnus intervened, “It’s Alec”.“I thought you said his name is, Alexander”.“It is…”, Magnus shuffled around in the sofa, “But I’m the only one allowed to call him that”.Asmodeus quirked an eyebrow in confusion then asked, “Did you catch the stupid from the humans?”But in the end, perhaps Asmodeus only wanted to eat wedding cake.





	feed asmodeus some wedding cake

**Author's Note:**

> again, I haven't read the books so I have no idea what ills Asmodeus has done and the series hasn't given much away so this characterisation is strictly based on the breadcrumbs scattered by the series.

One day,

Alec got home to Magnus and Asmodeus— waiting.

With his chin rested on his cane, Asmodeus asked, “Alec Lightwood, what’s your intention with my son?”

Surprised not so much by the question than the man in front of him who he already knew… even though they haven’t yet been introduced, Alec replied, “I intend to love him”.

Asmodeus blanched, “So, you mean you don't already?”

Alec swayed from left to right on his feet, his heartbeat loud and vigorous like a hummingbird flapping its wing, “I mean, I intend to love him even more”.

Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes, “Love is cheap, Alexander—“

“Pop…”, Magnus intervened, “It’s Alec”.

“I thought you said his name is, Alexander”.

“It is…”, Magnus shuffled around in the sofa, “But I’m the only one allowed to call him that”.

Asmodeus quirked an eyebrow in confusion then asked, “Did you catch the stupid from the humans?”

Magnus looked at him for a long time, remembering life before he’d met Alec, the love he’d waited centuries for, “I guess I did”, he smiled and Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying ALEC, what can you offer my son?”

And almost immediately Alec said, “I’m going to marry him”.

Asmodeus looked at him long and hard as though he was telling the biggest lie then asked, “Are you saying you’re going to have a big wedding cake?”

And Alec watched him confused, slowly… very cautiously answering, “Of course, I suppose we will”.

“No. no. noooo...” Asmodeus hit his cane against the floor, “It’s either yes or no… it’s either you’re having a proper mundane wedding cake or not… so are you?”

Alec wasn’t even sure how to react anymore but he somehow caught the gist and replied, “Yes… with seven… no eleven layers”.

And Asmodeus became all smiles, “OKAY shadowhunter, you have my permission. Hurry and marry my son”.

“Father…” Magnus sighed also rolling his eyes, “Can you not sell me out just so you can eat wedding cake?”

“What do you mean?” Asmodeus asked, “What better way is there to spend a day in the mundane world than eating wedding cake?”

“I can think of a few”, Magnus answered.

But Asmodeus was already off in his own world even as he asked, “Does that mean you’re thinking what I’m thinking?”

Magnus watched him warily, “It depends… what are you thinking?”

“Frosting or icing?” Asmodeus smiled at him— and it’s wholesome and genuine.  

Even Alec was in for a treat at witnessing the prince of hell and his sweet tooth.   

“We’ll get both”, Alec indulged him.

And Asmodeus licked his bare fingers, “Well, what are you waiting for?”, he asked, taking both Alec’s and Magnus’s hands in his, “We’ve got a wedding cake to eat”.

Magnus rolled his eyes again but he’s laughing, “No, father, we’ve got a wedding to plan, THEN a wedding cake to eat”.

But Asmodeus wasn’t paying him any attention saying, “Magnus, make the wedding cake a surprise”.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, “How will it be a surprise when you already know? I mean, you're the one who's practically threatening us to get one”.

“Don’t argue with me, son”, Asmodeus walked towards the door, “Just make it a surprises and OH! I LIKE FROSTING BETTER so take that into consideration when planning your surprise”.

Really,

Neither Alec nor Magnus had any idea how the conversation ended up where it did but if they’ll win over Asmodeus with a wedding cake, then so be it.

 

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
